Zion Classic
|related = Sentinel Classic |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needle) Sentinel Classic (dial texture) |inttxd = Zion Classic |carcols = |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = zion3 |handlingname = ZION3 |textlabelname = ZION3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = Zion }} The Übermacht Zion Classic is a 2-door coupe in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, released on September 19, 2019, during the Zion Classic Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Zion Classic takes prominent influence from the . The Zion Classic appears as a sports coupé with design influences from the Sentinel Classic, but has a shorter cabin and slightly larger bodywork. The sides are flat in shape and features flared wheel arches (in contrast with the Sentinel Classic's narrow body with fender extensions). Its headlights and tail lights were also based on the ones from the Sentinel Classic, except that the latter are wider in appearance. Like the Sentinel Classic, its dashboard model is shared with that the Deluxo, though it has its own unique steering wheel, with the Übermacht emblem badged onto the horn cap. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Compared to its counterpart, the Sentinel Classic, the Zion Classic performs almost identical, having great top speed and acceleration. Its handling seems to be different, as the car is a bit rigid to turn, but unlike the Sentinel Classic and the Futo, does not oversteer easily, thus being more controllable on corners and on bumpy roads. Its drifting capabilities are somewhat inferior, but remains effective. The Zion Classic has two Advanced Flags enabled.File data: 40000 4000000 While the purpose of the second flag is yet unknown, the first flag increases the vehicle's suspension "springiness", causing it to bounce excessively while driving. Like the Futo and Sentinel Classic, the Zion Classic is powered by an Inline-4 engine with throttle bodies. When modified with the "Triple Intake Kit" modification, it is fitted with a single-cam V8; this is an aesthetic modification, and therefore, does not improve performance in any way. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ZionClassicWeek-GTAO-Advert.jpg|Advetisement. ZionClassic-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Zion Classic on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. ZionClassic-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Zion Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. ZionClassic-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Zion Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. ZionClassic-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Zion Classic on Rockstar Games Social Club. PrincessRobotBubblegum-GTAO-ZionClassicBodyPillowTexture.png|The Princess Robot Bubblegum body pillow texture, added with the "Waifu Wheels" livery. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $812,000. Trivia General *When the Waifu Wheels livery is selected, a Princess Robot Bubblegum dakimakura, or body pillow, will be added to the rear seat. The pillow appears to have semen stains on it. *The default radio station for the Zion Classic is Non-Stop-Pop FM. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Übermacht Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Coupes Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Classics Vehicle Class